


Dream of a King

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bullying, Dependency, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Grooming, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Assault, Victim Blaming, long-term abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gladio finds out how far he can push Noctis.





	Dream of a King

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the [kinkmeme prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4398.html?thread=8542510#cmt8542510): "Teenage Gladio training Noctis to sexually please while making it all seem perfectly normal to Noct. No one ever figures out what's going or puts a stop to it."

 

 

 

 

Gladiolus took his family's traditional status and the position of Shield damn seriously, but sometimes he got so pissed off by having to shield this scrawny lazy prince. It wasn't that he hated Noctis anymore, he just got so fed up. Gladio wanted something more in exchange for putting up with him. That's why he kept pushing this game, or whatever it was, with Noctis further, and further.  
  
It hadn't even been his intention at first. He'd just wanted Noctis to feel bad about skipping practice and being a skinny shrimp. So he flaunted his body in front of Noctis in the gym showers, and kept making jabbing comments about Noctis's less than ideal physique. Only when they were alone of course. And lightly enough that it could be written off as typical teasing. But Gladio knew he was having an effect on Noctis, and it made him bolder. It was obvious that Noctis was jealous, and curious. Three years difference was a lot when you were a teenager. When Gladio snapped a towel at him in the locker room, Noctis's high-pitched squeaks were so girly, it just made Gladio want to hear more.  
  
Besides, under that careless facade, Noctis wanted to please Gladio, wanted to impress him. If he wasn't a snotty little prince he'd probably worship Gladio. Because Gladio was everything he wasn't, everything most teenage boys would jealously long to be. Gladio was already so built for his age, people did a double take when they found out he wasn't already eighteen. And yeah he'd used that a couple of times to hook up with college girls. Whatever. It was more fun messing with Noctis.  
  
Noctis was so isolated, credulous and easy to manipulate. When he questioned something or became reluctant, the simplest way to shut him up was say something like, "How would you know? You don't even have any friends at school," or "You're too young to get it."  
  
Gladio went from jerking off in front of Noctis in the showers and coming on him as a 'joke', to getting Noctis to jerk him off or doing it together. When Noctis clumsily tried to kiss him, Gladio went with it. Gladio made the whole thing a Shield and Prince thing, and Noctis believed it. Or wanted to believe it.  
  
In a conceited way, Gladio could see it as his duty to take the prince in hand and teach him to be useful at something. Noctis was his prince. And he could see from a mile away that Noctis's isolation and naivety would easily tempt someone else to take advantage. Gladio wouldn't let that happen. Noctis was his. He was busting his ass doing his best to raise Noctis into a decent future king. Honestly, when he got home from school, and on the weekends, he'd rather be doing anything but teaching a brat how to fight, but that was his duty. A little compensation from the source of his frustrations just seemed fair.  
  
Gladio progressed to getting Noctis to suck him off; then it wasn't much longer (helped along by watching some gay porn together), before Noctis gave in to Gladio and his own curiosity, and went all the way. At first Gladio was careful and used condoms, then he gave in to his urge to pull the condom off and come inside Noctis. Noctis didn't complain much about the mess, and let Gladio fuck him raw after that.  
  
Fucking Noctis felt amazing. Addictive. He'd stopped trying to sleep around after getting Noctis regularly. Gladio was succeeding in training Noctis to fulfill his sexual fantasies and he loved it. Noctis was perfect for him. Whenever he had to put up with the prince's snotty moods, or his laziness during practice, Gladio could happily think about how Noctis would look later with his little mouth stuffed with cock, or with his skinny legs spread and holding himself open. Noctis loved it too; by now he could come just from being fucked.  
  
Gladio sometimes wondered if Noctis was gay. Not that it really mattered. Noctis would have to marry a lady, and Gladio would keep on fucking him for as long as he felt like it. Noctis just needed to keep his mouth shut. Luckily, Noctis seemed to enjoy sharing this secret with Gladio; and it's not like Noctis got nothing out of it.  
  
Noctis said he always slept better when Gladio stayed the night; he liked snuggling up to Gladio when they watched movies and being fed snacks that Gladio smuggled in for him. And the sex—apart from pleasing himself, Gladio had discovered what sort of things Noctis really liked, and he'd find porn vids for Noctis and get him off with an onahole, while the little prince writhed on Gladio's lap.  
  
There was always the risk that he'd push too far, and that Noctis would tell someone, like Ignis. It never happened. Noctis was good at keeping things to himself.  
  
This went on for years. To Gladio's own surprise, he didn't lose interest after Noctis's voice deepened and he shed most of his soft cuteness. Noctis was still skinny and short, and had a prettier face than most girls who wanted to date him. And Noctis still enjoyed getting fucked, though now much more as the dirty secret it was.  
  
When Noctis's engagement was announced, Gladio had to reassure him that he wouldn't abandon Noctis. That night Gladio made sure to show Noctis who he belonged to. He had Noctis lie on a body-pillow containing an onahole, pretending it was the prince's bride. Gladio fucked him slowly from behind, whispering in Noctis's ear the filthy details of how he'd have to join in on the wedding night to make sure Noctis pleased his wife. Of course Gladio didn't care what the lady might think of that—Noctis was his, forever. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
